Renovación
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Resumen:Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009. Respuesta al reto Renovación de la Mazmorra del Snarry


**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Respuesta al reto Renovación de la Mazmorra del Snarry

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: ** .it/

* * *

**Renovación**

* * *

- "¡Sev!"

Draco miró hacia Severus y se removió inquieto en su lugar mientras revolvía el caldero y verificaba el reloj sobre la repisa.

- "¡Sev!"

- Toca echar las raíces de Asfódelo, Draco.

- Falta un minuto más, Severus –contestó y dio un vistazo rápido hacia la puerta.

- "¡Severus!"

- ¿No vas a contestarle? –preguntó con aparente indiferencia.

- No –fue su seca y escueta respuesta.

- ¿Estáis peleados?

- No

- Ah…

- "¡Severus Snape!"

- Uh, ¿Padrino? –intentó preguntar Draco, pero la puerta del Laboratorio se abrió y un chico de pelo negro y de ojos verdes entró al Laboratorio de Pociones, cruzó los brazos y les echó una colérica mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter? –preguntó Severus cortando en pedacitos un largo pelo de unicornio.

- Malfoy –dijo el moreno a modo de saludo y despedida, pero el rubio no se dio por aludido y echó las raíces de Asfódelo al caldero y revolvió con parsimonia.

- Hola Harry, ¿qué tal? –dijo sonriendo y vio al otro bufar bajito, pero luego depuso su actitud beligerante y se acercó algo más calmado a ellos.

- Aquí, con mucho trabajo, ¿y tú?

- Severus me enseña una poción para mi prueba de Admisión en la Universidad Mágica. ¿Tú estabas preparando la tuya?

- Ehh…

- Potter no está preparando nada concerniente a sus estudios. Está empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible –atajó el Pocionista sin mirarles.

Draco miró hacia Harry, éste rodó los ojos y miró a Draco haciéndole una mueca.

- Necesitan hablar a solas –dijo Draco moviéndose sutilmente hacia el otro lado del mesón para quedar fuera de la línea de fuego.

- El enlace es apenas en un mes, Severus, solo trato de que el lugar donde vamos a vivir sea más cómodo, alegre y cálido –refunfuño Harry hurgando en el caldero en el que estaba trabajando Draco, éste le dio un manotazo apartándolo. Harry le frunció el ceño.

- Los dos van a vivir allí –dijo Draco como al descuido y Severus lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Ves? Hasta Draco entiende mi punto.

- Tu punto es transformar mis habitaciones en la Torre Gryffindor.

- No exageres, Severus, solo son colores más alegres. Y vamos a compartir tus habitaciones después del enlace.

- ¿Después del enlace? –se rió Draco –Pasas más tiempo allí que en clases.

- No es cierto –dijo el moreno enrojeciendo un poco.

- Por favor, Potter, todo el mundo lo sabe. Y por si alguien no se enterara solo hay que verle la cara a Weasley para que lo supongan.

- Deja a Ron en paz. Tú eres el que le dice cuando me pillas por aquí.

- ¿Qué quieres? Me gusta ver como se pone verde –dijo el Slytherin sonriendo con malicia y diversión. Y Harry casi dejó escapar una sonrisa.

- Ya se acostumbrará –dijo sin ganas de pelear con el ahijado de su pareja. Se volvió hacia Severus que fingía no escuchar nada – ¿Puedes venir a ver lo que hice?

Severus le miró un poco espantado, pero Harry había tenido la precaución de poner cara de perrito apaleado y estaba retorciendo su túnica con aparente nerviosismo.

Draco sonrió. Potter a veces era tan Slytherin que hasta había empezado a caerle bien al rubio.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –la voz de Severus tenía un leve tinte de sobresalto.

- ¡Es una sorpresa! –se quejó el moreno.

Severus le echó un hechizo de congelamiento a la poción que él estaba preparando. No sabía en qué minuto había terminado saliendo con el Niño que venció a Voldemort. Aún no podía entender por qué le gustaba tanto un crío tan desaliñado, hablador, torpe y tan… tan Gryffindor.

- Veamos qué desastre has hecho ahora –contestó y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Harry jaló a Draco tironeando de él. Draco lo siguió preguntándose desde cuándo se sentía tan curioso.

Salieron hacia el despacho de Severus que también había sido renovado por el moreno. Si le preguntaban a Draco el cambio era sustancialmente provechoso. Había un cómodo sofá, un par de puf y un fuego permanente caldeando la habitación. Pero cuando Severus se quejaba, él solo escuchaba y asentía por puro formulismo, reacio a disgustar a su padrino y admitir que le encontraba la razón al jodido niño que vivió. El que tuvieran una tregua por Severus no era motivo para que dejara de fastidiarlo de vez en cuando.

Siguieron a Harry por el pasillo hasta llegar al Aula de Pociones. Harry se detuvo allí y se volvió hacia Severus con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Cierra los ojos!

Severus bufó por todo lo alto y trató de entrar sin más. Draco le agarró el brazo deteniéndolo.

- Padrino…

- Me gustaba más cuando no se confabulaban en mi contra y se la llevaban peleando –ambos chicos rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo y Severus negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, admitiendo para sí mismo que era un alivio que su ahijado y su "novio" hubiesen dejado de maldecirse por los pasillos tratando de llamar su atención cada uno a su manera –Está bien, cerraré los malditos ojos.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y cuando Severus cerró los ojos, tomó su mano y lo jaló dentro de la habitación, Draco los siguió al instante, dispuesto también a ver la reacción de su Padrino ante cualquier barbaridad que el Gryffindor hubiese hecho.

Draco hizo una mueca y Harry se mordió los labios titubeando, pero tomando una bocanada de aire le susurró a Severus.

- Ya puedes abrirlos.

Severus boqueó como pez fuera del agua girando sobre sí mismo varias veces contemplando los cambios en su amado salón de Pociones.

- Harry, ¿qué es esto?

- Joder, Potter, solo te faltaron las nubecitas y los dragoncitos volando por las paredes se rió Draco a pesar de la furiosa mirada que Harry empezó a darle –Mira, si hasta estrellitas pusiste en el cielo.

Severus levantó la mirada abruptamente hacia el techo donde efectivamente brillaban estrellas dispersas sin orden ni concierto. Las paredes estaban pintadas color cielo, los pupitres habían sido lijados y barnizados con algún hechizo y un macetero de flores diminutas adornaba el escritorio color caoba de Severus.

- También te ordenamos el armario de los ingredientes, limpie los frascos y están ordenados por orden alfabético.

- ¡Potter! –rugió Severus.

- No debiste meterte con su salón de clases –dijo Draco negando divertido.

- ¡Cállate, no estás ayudando! –le siseó Harry a Draco.

- ¿Quién dijo que quería ayudarte?

- Yo te ayudé con lo tuyo, ¿recuerdas?

- No es lo mismo –dijo Draco nerviosamente y se miró las uñas de sus manos.

- Bien, no volveré a hacerlo entonces –dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

- Padrino… –empezó Draco –En verdad se ve muy… lindo –Draco hizo una mueca.

- Potter… –volvió a decir Severus.

Harry sacó un libro de su túnica, se sentó en uno de los pupitres con el ceño fruncido y repasó las hojas un poco nerviosamente.

- Se suponía que tenías que sentirte relajado –dijo el moreno hacia Severus –Quise hacer lo mismo que Firenze en su salón de clases.

- ¿Firenze?

- Ya sabes, Severus, uno entra allí, se siente relajado y casi ni te importa que no entiendas una mierda de lo que te habla –Draco soltó una risita pero asintió su acuerdo –Quería que los mocosos se sintieran relajados y no reventaran tantos calderos, así tú no te pones de mal humor. Además se suponía que ibas a sentirte contento, pero veo que no. Lo hago todo mal –dijo soltando un puchero y Draco fingió mirar los calderos para evitar rodar los ojos, ahí estaba de nuevo el Harry Slytherin. Severus estaba perdido.

- No es eso, Harry –intentó calmarlo Severus –Es que un salón de pociones debe ser oscuro porque…

- No, no debe ser oscuro, lo investigué –atajó el moreno mostrando el libro –Y busqué un color que no interfiriera con las Pociones. Y tampoco puse una ventana porque sé que la luz solar arruina algunas pociones en su preparación. Lo que pasa es que a los Slytherin les gustan las cosas sombrías –agregó con un poco de mala leche.

- Es parte de nuestro encanto –dijo Draco como al descuido.

- Ya… Puede ser, pero intenté que todos estuvieran relajados. Y la planta del escritorio sirve para unas cuantas pociones además de alegrar el ambiente.

- Pero Harry… –intentó explicar Severus y Draco se revolvió nervioso. No es que le gustara como había dejado el salón de Pociones, es más, lo odiaba, parecía un puto cuarto infantil, pero el moreno se esforzaba en hacer feliz a su pareja y Severus solo se quejaba.

- ¿Sabes Severus? –dijo Draco logrando que su padrino clavara su mirada en él con desconfianza –. Odio como quedó todo esto, no cuadra en nada con nosotros –Harry lo fulminó con la mirada –pero también recuerdo lo que me esforzaba en complacer a Padre por todos los medios y él jamás veía mi esfuerzo, solo los resultados finales. Lamento decirlo, pero me estás recordando mucho a él. Si solo vas a ver los resultados finales sin preocuparte en el camino recorrido es mejor que cortes con Potter y éste busque alguien que merezca realmente todos sus esfuerzos –abrió la puerta y salió hacia el pasillo cerrando tras él.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta y Severus bufó bajito.

- Odio cuando hace eso –se quejó el Pocionista dejando escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Me vas a dejar? –preguntó el Gryffindor.

- No. Draco es muy manipulador cuando quiere, pero he entendido el mensaje de fondo. Reconozco que me he venido quejando de todos los cambios que has hecho.

- ¿Ninguno te ha gustado?

- Sí, algunos sí, pero comprende Harry, mi vida siempre ha sido así, sombría y solitaria hasta que llegaste tú. Me cuesta dejar el control de algo a otra persona.

- Yo solo quiero que tengamos una vida juntos y felices, pero no lo estoy consiguiendo, la mayor parte del tiempo te lo pasas enojado conmigo y quejándote.

- ¿Lo lamento?

- ¿Me lo estás preguntando? –dijo Harry con un deje de mal humor.

Severus se mordió los labios tratando de calmar la tempestad dentro de él.

- Lo lamento –dijo más quedito –Lo lamento mucho, sé que te estás esforzando mucho porque esto funcione. Que has hecho una tregua con Draco por verme contento, que has cambiado nuestras habitaciones para hacerlas más confortables y que te esmeras en tratar de hacerme feliz.

- ¿Entonces?

- Dejaré de pelear contigo, pero también hazme unas concesiones, ¿quieres? Cuando quieras realizar renovaciones consúltame y las haremos juntos. Como tú mismo has venido gritándome, somos una pareja.

- Es lo que he tratado de que entiendas. Tú también debes poner de tu parte, empezando por mis amigos –Severus hizo una mueca de dolor –Yo hasta me llevo bien con el hurón que tienes por ahijado, es hora que aceptes a Hermione y a Ron… Bueno Ron se pone verde, pero verás que hasta divertido te parece –dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Invítalos a tomar el té el sábado.

Harry lo miró con desconfianza.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y estarás allí?

- Por supuesto que estaré ahí –gruñó Severus.

- ¿Puedo ir yo, Potter? –gritó Draco desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Quita las malditas orejas extensibles que te di –le gruñó Harry de vuelta.

- ¡Ups! –se escuchó al otro lado y Harry y Severus vieron desaparecer algo por debajo de la puerta.

- Tu ahijado es un maldito león curioso –se quejó Harry divertido.

- Así veo –dijo Severus sonriendo – ¿Lo dejarás venir?

Harry se removió un poco inquieto en el silloncito.

- Sí, me gusta escuchar cómo se ríe cuando Ron se pone verde –reconoció con reticencia –Pero que no se entere, ¿vale?

- ¿Entonces todo ya está bien entre nosotros?

- Sí –dijo el chiquillo y se inclinó hacia Severus atrapando su boca en un beso tierno.

Estaban en lo mejor besándose cuando una amortiguada explosión sacudió un poco el salón de Pociones.

- ¡Oh, mierda! –se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Harry y Severus corrieron hacia allí y salieron al pasillo donde un pálido Draco veía salir un gris humo desde las habitaciones de Severus.

- ¿Qué mierda pasó? –gruñó Severus sin mirar a nadie.

- Es culpa de Potter –dijo Draco con presteza.

- ¿Mi culpa?

- Sí, tú me jalaste y olvidé echar el hechizo de congelamiento en la poción.

- ¿Has hecho explotar mi laboratorio? –preguntó Severus hacia Draco y éste abrió la boca para defenderse, pero Harry lo interrumpió dando saltitos de alegría.

- Oh que genial, gracias Draco –dijo dándole una palmadita amistosa en la espalda.

- ¿Genial? –preguntó Draco desconcertado.

- Si, ahora podré renovar el laboratorio de Severus y quitarle ese aire a calabozo abandonado –Y Harry se fue dando saltitos hacia las habitaciones de su pareja.

- ¡Draco! –gritó Severus palideciendo.

- Ups, se me hace tarde, Hermione debe estar esperándome –se disculpó Draco con prisas –Ya me voy antes de que se enfade.

- ¿Granger? ¡Draco Malfoy!

Pero ya Draco había corrido por el pasillo en dirección opuesta y se perdía por una esquina.

- ¿Granger? ¡Harry James Potter!

* * *

**Faltan 4 días para La Gala del Dragón, te esperamos**  
.it/


End file.
